1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pole supports and, more particularly, to apparatus for holding a pole, including a base filled with water to provide weight support for the pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,376 (Saucier) discloses a support for a Christmas tree. The support is hollow and can be filled with water or sand. The base is of a generally conical configuration. A central tube, on the axis of the cone, receives the tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,254 (Dunn) discloses a support base for supporting a swimming pool basketball set. The apparatus includes a base assembly made of rods, and a receptacle is filled with sand or the like and is disposed on top of some of the base rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,844 (Sindelar) discloses a water basketball apparatus in which the basket is secured to a floating ring or tube. A triangular support system extends from the ring or tube so that the basket is disposed over the center hole in the ring or tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,234 (Lancellotti) discloses collapsible basketball goal, pole, and base apparatus. The base doubles as a carrying case for the apparatus. The base may be filled with water, sand, or rocks, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,286 (Weinhagen et al) discloses another water basketball system which includes sand bags or the like as ballast. Support structure for the backboard includes tubing, and the tubing includes horizontal portions which fit on the swimming pool deck. Sand bags or the like are then disposed on the horizontal tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,631 (Dolan) discloses a portable basketball structure in which a water filled tank is disposed on a base. The base includes a single roller for moving the apparatus and adjustable foot supports for leveling the apparatus and for securing it in place. The tank includes a fill spout and a drain outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,044 (Wilson et al) discloses a portable basketball system for children. The apparatus utilizes a base filled with sand or the like for stabilization. The base is relatively low, and the base is generally dome shaped for convenience. Since the apparatus is designed to be used by children, the basket and its backboard are appropriately relatively low. The "basketball" is made of sponge rubber or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,975 (Marcus) discloses a display device which utilizes a water filled ballast tank on top of a base. The ballast fits on top of the base and has a center aperture through which a center receptacle of the base extends. A pole fits into the center receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,887 (Weiss) discloses a system for supporting poles for various games, such as basketball, volleyball, etc., for swimming pools. The apparatus is designed for above-ground swimming pools. The poles are supported on the outside of the swimming pool.